1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the method of containing gas or liquid cylinders in a safety environment, together with the apparatus therefor.
2. Related Art
There are many types of gas cylinders which contain toxic and other hazardous gases or liquids. Through improper handling or by accident, the gas in the cylinders may begin to leak. This often occurs at the valve or valve stem. It is then incumbent upon the appropriate personnel to either stop the leak or to remove the container to a remote area for treatment of the toxic gas.
An emergency team normally comprises several individuals who obviously need breathing apparatus. While the emergency team is on the premises, personnel in the laboratory, storage area, transportation area or the like either have to be evacuated or must utilize the same or similar breathing apparatus. This ofen creates a hazardous condition for a large number of employees, bystanders or other third parties who must be evacuated from the premises for a considerable period of time while the cylinder is either being repaired or the gases depleted such as by placing the container in a control cabinet.
Often, there is no control cabinet at the particular location of the leak; therefore, it is necessary for the emergency team to move the container to another location. This obviously creates a dangerous situation, not only at the initial location, but also along the way to the containment area. Thus, a large number of individuals may be endangered, as well as entire facilities being evacuated and shut down for a considerable period of time.